Diarys
by kkfox4
Summary: what happens when kagome’s diary is read? What about Miroku’s?


READ THIS NOW-If you don't see a disclaimer and haven't seen one for this chapter then i suggest you read chapter one i'm not going to write it each time so go back to chapter one now, read the disclaimer and then you may read the story

CHAPTER 1

It was late on Sunday evening, where in a small apartment; Miroku was sitting on his bed with a notebook and a pencil. He opened the notebook and began to write. After about ten minutes he was done. He then went to the door, unlocked it, hoping that Sango Would come in from apartment two and end up in his bed. Yawning he got into bed and fell asleep.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome was trying, without success, to put her younger brother Souta to bed. Her parents had gone out to see a movie, and she was left to watch Sota. Sota was allowed to do anything he wanted unless it was illegal, and she wasn't allowed to go to the feudal era like she promised she would.

"Souta" she said "I'll be right back but try to sleep okay."

She went into her room for a moment, got a pencil, a textbook and a notebook that looked all battered and used. She went back into her brother's room and sat in a chair next to his bed. She took out her textbook, turned to page 124 and started to answer 6 questions with Souta leaning over her shoulder, occasionally asking questions.

Looking at the clock she found it was 1:30 a.m., she had finally finished her homework and Souta had fallen asleep long before. Kagome put her textbook on Souta's Bed-side-table and took out the other book she had brought. She opened it to the middle and began writing. When she was done she looked at the clock and found it was 2:00, she closed the book, put it on top of the textbook, went into her room, and fell asleep.

(Meanwhile)

Sango was in her room on the second floor of an apartment she shared with Miroku. She opened her top dresser drawer thinking '_that baka, why is he always touching my ass, you would think after I have slapped him he'd learn, but obviously not._' She got dressed into her pajamas went over to the door, locked it, so she wouldn't wake up to find Miroku in her bed next to her, and got back into her warm comfortable bed. Once she had turned out the light she fell into a very deep sleep.

(Meanwhile) (in the feudal era)

Inuyasha had been waiting by the well fro over an hour and now was getting pissed. '_Shit Kagome_' he thought '_you were supposed to be here awhile ago, now I have to go find your ass._'

He flung himself into the well and back out, into the shrine. As he walked through the night towards Kagome's house he thought about what he would say to her. When he reached the house he notices that there weren't any lights on in it, but that was okay he knew where Kagome's room was by heart. He jumped up to Kagome's window and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still there was no answer. He tried t open the window. Locked. He went to the window to the right. Thankfully who ever this window belonged to it was open. He leaped in to find a small boy fast asleep in a bed to his left.

'_Sota_' he thought.

He looked around, across the room was the door, to the right of that was a dresser. On the right of Sota's bed was a small table with a pencil and two books on it. Curious he walked over to the table, he picked up the top book, opened it to the first page and read:

This was the weirdest day of my life.

I liberated this strange man

(With dog-ears)

From a tree he called himself

Inuyasha

"Huh" Inuyasha said aloud. He skipped ahead a couple of pages and read again:

Inuyasha

What a beautiful name

I like it somehow, I think I like him.

But why would I?

He can be such a jerk.

He's so mean to me.

'_Wow she really seems to like me, maybe I should be nicer to her_' Inuyasha thought. He turned to the last page that had something written on it and began reading yet again:

All my Friends were trying

To force me to go to the mall

After school but I decided...

'_Boring_' he thought. He skipped down to the middle of the page and read:

I had to baby-sit Sota tonight, damn...

'_Still boring_' he thought as he skipped to the bottom of the page and saw in big letters the words:

I love him though.

I love Inuyasha


End file.
